


Holiday Singing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #667: Snapean Advent Carols - Hark, An Awful Voice is Sounding,  and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #11: Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas Album.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #667: Snapean Advent Carols - Hark, An Awful Voice is Sounding, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #11: [Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas Album](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/14713397_zps1ivbcelt.jpg.html).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Holiday Singing 

~

Severus tolerated the Weasleys. Molly could cook, Arthur’s punch was decent, their children’s antics amusing, but Merlin, Molly couldn’t sing. 

She insisted on trying, however. She played Celestina Warbeck’s Christmas album every week, and always warbled along. 

Harry, seated beside him, cringed as Molly hit a high, flat note. “We should go,” he whispered. 

“Follow my lead,” Severus murmured. “Yes,” he said loudly, standing. “We don’t want to be late.” 

“Oh? Where are you going on a Sunday evening?” asked Molly. 

“Church.” Severus hummed. “I enjoy Advent music.”

“Really?” Molly beamed. “Can we all go, too?” 

Severus sighed. “Of course.” 

~

The church was practically empty when they arrived. Severus was sure this was the largest crowd they’d seen in a while. 

Also, Molly insisted on sitting directly behind Severus and Harry. 

Severus looked around. It had been years since he’d gone to church, and he found himself relaxing. 

Beside him, Harry’s shoulders began to shake. 

“What’s wrong?” Severus asked, concerned. 

Giggling, Harry pointed to the program. “Look at what we’re singing,” he chuckled. 

_Hark, An Awful Voice is Sounding,_ Severus read. He closed his eyes as, behind them, Molly began to warble. It was going to be a long service. 

~

After bidding the Weasleys goodnight, Severus practically groaned in relief. 

“That was awful,” Harry said as they walked home, hands clasped. “Molly should never sing.” 

“Agreed.” Severus snorted. “My ears may never recover. And if I never hear that Celestina Warbeck Christmas Album again it’ll be too soon.” 

Harry laughed. 

Upon getting home, they prepared for bed 

“I take it you’d rather I not sing to you tonight, then?” Harry said as he crawled in beside Severus.

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” purred Severus, pulling Harry close. “I like making _you_ sing.” 

Harry grinned. “Then I will.” And he did. 

~


End file.
